Various entities are subject to different types of security threats. Some security threats relate to networking and computer security for client devices used by members of an entity, such as a business, organization or other enterprise. Watering hole attacks are an example of such security threats. In a watering hole attack, the target victim of the attack may be an enterprise itself, or one or more members or groups of members of an enterprise. An attacker attempts to guess or observe which websites the members or groups of members visit. In some cases, this involves identifying a set of websites trusted by the particular enterprise. One or more members or groups of members are infected when an attacker is able to infect trusted websites with malware or other malicious code.